


The Tradition

by Silence_burns



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, New Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 15:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine waiting for the New Year with Lucifer.





	The Tradition

“Don’t steal them!” you scolded as Lucifer’s hand wandered to the bowl with cookies again. “It’s still a few hours before the New Year.”

“So what?” he mumbled with a full mouth. “What’s the point in preparing food if you’re not allowed to eat it when you want to?”

“It’s not- You may eat them, just not all at once, please,” you gestured to the empty boxes under the table in Lucifer’s apartment.

“Then why did you bring the delicious ones?” Lucifer sneaked another one when you face palmed, defeated.

You sighed, leaning into the sofa in front of the huge window. Watching the city’s landscape as it slowly changed through the night felt somewhat soothing, although melancholic at once. The few early fireworks lightened up the dark sky from time to time even though it was still a few hours to the New Year.

Lucifer’s noticed your change in mood. He took another bite.

“I never thought you would celebrate anything like this,” he admitted. “You’re not the type.”

“Thank you, my personal psychologist, for this oh-so-deep analysis.”

“That’s just a fact.”

You shrugged.

“I’m not into the whole ‘new year, new me’ crap, I just think that… it’s nice to spend this time in a nice atmosphere and think about stuff that is or was important given the perspective of the whole year.”

“That was… disturbingly deep given how little you’ve drunk,” Lucifer said with a frown, taking the glass of wine from your hands. “And it’s worrying me, to be honest. Who are you and what did you do to my friend?”

“I’ve kidnapped them and took all of their memories. Including our first case together and how I almost cut your hand off.”

Lucifer laughed, covering his eyes.

“It was almost as hilarious as Detective Douche’s face when you showed him the poor stable guy’s body a few weeks later,” he added and you couldn’t help but join him.

“Or Chloe’s when we had to investigate that strip club on the shore and you offered to help as you personally knew every employee and their friends.”

“And do you remember that brilliant fail when Dan had to go undercover as a pimp?”

“How could I ever forget it…?” you managed to utter, weak from laughing. “It was your idea…”

“It was an amazing idea,” Lucifer corrected you, glowing and proud. “And I believe I can manage to come up with an even better one this year.”

“I hope you do,” you admitted, taking back the glass. “This job had never been as pleasant before you came to us.”

“Oh my,” Lucifer mocked surprise. “I’m touched now. I start to see what you had in mind before.”

“What do you mean?”

He gestured generally to the surrounding.

“This, all of this. We could actually make this our tradition,” he suggested in a light tone. “Invite Chloe, Maze…”

“And who’s the sentimental one now?” you teased with a smirk.

“My bad,” Lucifer replied quietly, watching the ways city lights played with the shadows on your face. He certainly wouldn’t mind that kind of tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this quick drabble. Please let me know! 
> 
> You can also pay me a visit at silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
